Change of Plans
by NinjaMonkey13
Summary: Trunks comes back to warn the ZFighters of the androids, but Goku accidently blurts out who Trunk's parents are...
1. The Mistake

**This is how I feel DBZ could've gone** **if a certain sayain reacted out of surprise from future Trunk's comments...**

**Reviews are nice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. At all. Not even a little tiny bit.**

"Goku, listen I have some news to tell you." The stranger said with a grim expression.

"Huh?" Goku responded with a dumbfounded look. "What news?"

"I am from the future, the son of Vegeta and Bulma..."

"WHAT!! VEGETA AND BULMA GET MARRIED!!!" Goku shouted out in utter shock.

In the distance the Z-fighters' faces froze. The next sound came courtesy of Vegeta, the first one to regain his speaking ability.

'WHAT!!!!"

Future Trunks groaned. "Goku! They weren't supposed to know tha..."

"LISTEN HERE BOY!" Vegeta roared as he grabbed Trunks by the collar. "I don't know what you are thinking, but there is no way in hell that I would settle down with that blue-haired harpy! Ever! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Uh well you see dad I..."

"WELL EXCUSE ME MISTER!" Bulma's shrill shriek pierced through the air. "There is no way I would settle down for a jerk like you when I have my Yamcha!"

"Is that a fact! I'm a million times better than that pathetic weakling! You should be honored that you can even look at me!"

"You have some nerve mister hot shot! I don't even want to talk to you anymore. Besides I bet that you are less of a man than my Yamcha in more ways than one!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"I THINK YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IT MEANS YOU PUNY HOT-HEADED JERK!"

"THAT PATHETIC HUMAN COULD NEVER MEASURE UP TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS! YOU BEST WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

"Hmph! Fine! I don't want to talk to you anymore anyway. SO THERE!"

"What! Grrr...fine! I don't want to talk to you anymore anyways!"

"Aww man! I'm never gonna get born now for sure..." Trunks moaned as he slapped his head.

"Heh heh... sorry about that..." Goku said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I did yell that pretty loudly..."

"Look Goku, there's no time. I might phase out of existence any time now! I doubt I'll be conceived by those two now... but anyways, three years from now, two deadly monsters will show up three years from now in North City. These monsters are androids built by Dr. Gero. They are incredibly powerful, I've had to watch everyone die by them! Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien all die against them. Me and my mentor Gohan are the only ones who escaped. But then he died later too, trying to save me. My future is a hell Goku,, all of our time is spent running from the androids, hiding and praying."

Goku's face became grim. "What aout me? What happens to me Trunks? Do I die to the androids too?"

" No Goku. You die before you can even get a crack at them. You succumb to a radical new heart virus that you will start hearing about soon."

"Aww man! What a waste! Killed by a virus... Darn it! I don't even get to help anyone?"

"No you get the virus, and there's no cure... at least not in your time, but in my time there is!" Trunks said as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small container filled with a thick purple liquid.

"Here man, for your health." Trunks said as he tossed the vial to Goku. "It's the cure to the virus. Just take it when you feel the first symptoms and you should be fine."

"Yeah! Great! And it's purple too! I bet it's grape flavored!" Goku said with a smile.

"Goku!" Trunks said sharply. Goku's smile vanished as he looked at Trunks. "Listen Goku, the future has been screwed up pretty badly now. I don't even know if I'll be alive for much longer. I'll come back to help if I'm alive, but if I'm not... Grrr DAMNIT! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! You guys probably need my help! Maybe I can go back a little bit further in time and stop you from..."

"Listen Trunks" Goku interrupted with a smile, "I am sorry about what happened, but there is nothing we can do now. If you went back in time, there is a chance that you would just mess up things further. I'll try to get Vegeta and Bulma together, but that's all that can be done right now. You haven't disappeared yet, so maybe the future hasn't been screwed up."

"Maybe you're right Goku, but even if it is, I knew that I took that risk. Time-travel is a very risky thing. There is a very high probability that you will shift the future in ways that you can't even comprehend. But some futures deserve to never come to be! The future I spend in is hell Goku, I can't let it happen again, I won't!.

Goku frowned as Trunks continued, "My mother spoke so highly of you Goku, she said that you could beat the androids. From your skills I can see your strong, very strong, but I just don't know if you alone will be enough. But we have no other choice. You are the future's only hope, Goku."

"Alright Trunks, I'll see what I can do"

Goku and Trunks slowly walked back to the rest of the group, where Vegeta and Bulma were currently turned away from each other and refusing to talk to each other. 'Goku you're gonna have a hell of a hard time convincing those two to get together...' Trunks thought grimly.

"Alright well I better get back to the future now..." Trunks started to say.

"Yes, and while your there, tell your weakling whore of a father that he is a disgrace to all of saiyan kind!" Vegeta snorted.

"And let your mother now that she is a slut and a dumbass to dump Yamcha for that monkey over there!"

"Right... well I should go now, good bye, and good luck." Trunks said as he walked over to his time machine and got in. The engine kicked in and the machine floated up in the air. Trunks got one last look at everyone, especially the saiyan prince.

Goodbye father, it was nice to see you, even if you now hate me and mother...' Trunks thought sadly before he and his machine slipped forward in time."

Everyone watched Trunk's machine disappear in a flash. No one said a word until Krillin broke the silence. "So what sis he say Goku?"

Goku smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh nothing of real importance..."

"That's funny." Piccolo cut in, "It sounded real important to me."

Goku looked at Piccolo suddenly and said, "You mean you heard him Piccolo?"

"My ears do more than decorate my head Goku! I have very sensitive hearing, so yeah I heard everything, and it seems I can't endanger your friends existence anymore than you already did..."

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah but... ahh I suppose your right..."

"Good, then listen up everyone." All eyes switched to Piccolo. "In three years, two androids will show up at North City. In a fight they will kill all of us except Gohan, who will die later on."

Everyone became silent

"Wow, heavy stuff..." Krillin stated

"Well if you imbeciles want to sit there and let the damn prophecy come true, by all mean sbe my guest." Vegeta cut in. "But I for one am going to train, then again, none of you need even train. Including you, Kakarot."

"I agree with Vegeta." Piccolo said, "Well on one part of that statement.. Our destinies aren't set yet."

'Your choice." The saiyan prince stated as he powered up. "But I am through wasting time here with you weaklings!" And with that he blasted off into the horizon.

"Yeah well I guess we should go to.. Oh wait, you guys wanna see the trick I learned?" Goku happily said.

"With all due respect Goku," Piccolo began, "We don't have time for tricks right now, we should start training immediately. I was thinking I would train with you and Gohan."

"Sure, come on, I bet we'll be really strong after training with each other! I guess my trick will just have to remain a secret then."

"Sure, whatever Goku." Piccolo stated. "Now listen up, all of us should meet in North City in three years, got it?"

Everyone seemed in agreement, so Piccolo finished by saying, "Alright, lets go Goku and Gohan."

With that, Everyone flew off there separate ways to train for the ominous date ahead...

At Capsule Corp., an order was being made...

"Listen up!" Vegeta stated cooly as he regarded Dr Briefs, "I need a spaceship with a gravity chamber that goes up to 500 times gravity!"

"Hmm" Dr Briefs pondered. " O yes! I do have a hip now that can go up to 250 time gravity, give me a week and I should have it working at 500 times gravity."

"Good, see to it then." Vegeta said as he turned his back and walked away.

In one week, Vegeta found himself blasting off into space, ready to begin his intense training.

And so with everyone training hard, three years came to pass...

**Whew! Done with chapter one. Sorry that most of it was just regurgitated straight from the series, it will branch off into it's own story soon, right around 17 and 18's arrival. I just needed this bit to set up the story, and I will do the next battle scene just so I am not skipping around. Please review!**


	2. Androids Arrive

**Next Chapter, this one will be a lot more original I hope... sorry about last one but It really was kind of necessary...**

Bob Jennings wasn't happy with his life. He had a girlfriend, but she seemed to be losing interest in him, and it was becoming clear to him that he had a dead-end job. With these troubles running through his head, he didn't notice the large man until he walked smack into him.

"Hey!" Bob shouted. "Watch where you are going!" The large, pale man and his old accomplice turned slowly and looked at Bob.

"Ugh nice clothes you freak, next time watch where you are going fatty." Bob said quickly as he walked away. Something about those guys gave him chills.

"Humans can be so rude, don't you agree 19?" The old man said.

"Yes Doctor." Came the robotic reply.

"Come now lets us dispose of these pathetic beings." The old man said as his eyes began to glow red. He shot a twin set of beams at a building that blew it into smithereens. "And of course, how could we forget about our friend over there? How very rude of us." The old man stated as his eyes once again shined red.

Bob froze. What as going on? He closed his eye and braced for whatever the monster had prepared for him when suddenly he heard a loud crack and a gust of wind.

He saw a funny looking man with black hair hovering over where the old man had once been. The large hole in the building and the smoke coming out of it, in addition to the hovering man's posture suggested that the old man had just received a very powerful kick.

As the funny looking man landed, Bob ran up to him and embraced him. The fat white man known as 19 looked over where his master lay in shock.

"Oh thank you so much! I could have died! Thank you, thank you, than..." A large gust of wind knocked Bob back and the man the vaporized him with a shot from his hand. All of this was observed by the man who emerged from the rubble.

"Well Vegeta, I guess killing innocents won't draw any response from you."

"Hardly. You will have to do much better than that android" The saiyan prince said with a smirk

The man's face faulted. 'What! How could he possibly know that we are androids?' He thought with his brows furrowed.

"Aww, something I say upset you android?" Vegeta stated calmly. "Wondering how I knew you were an android?"

The man frowned. "Yes, actually. Tell me Vegeta, how did you know that we are androids?"

Vegeta smirked. "Quite simple really, no human in their right mind would go out in public wearing ridiculous clothing such as that. And the pale white skin and squeaky voice of your companion was a dead giveaway."

The man's frown deepened. "Very well Vegeta, it matters little anyway, you have no idea what you are up against."

Vegeta chuckled. "Oh? Try me android, I'm a rather fast learner."

The old man smirked. "If you insist Vegeta. I am android 20, and this is my companion, android 19."

"Hah, your creator obviously was a fan of fat circus clowns. Or... maybe your friend there is just pregnant." Vegeta smirked, taking in 19's appearances. "Interrupting your honeymoon am I? Well I'd hate to be a pain, but I'm going to have to end it prematurely."

Piccolo frowned, something was wrong. He stood still and closed his eyes. Yamcha flew back to the meeting spot and landed next to Piccolo. He glanced at the Namekian.

"Well I found nothing." Yamcha stated. Just then, Krillin and Tien flew in.

"There's no trace of them." Tien said, as Goku and Gohan flew up as well, to complete the party.

"Gohan and I couldn't find anything wrong either." Goku said scratching his head.

"Well, maybe that Trunks guy was just wrong, I mean the androids aren't here, and Vegeta and Bulma still hate each other's guts." Krillin said, rubbing his bald head as he looked around at the peaceful North City.

Piccolo frowned, and Goku, noticing this, frowned as well and said, "So you feel it too then?"

"Yeah," Piccolo said, "But it makes no sense!"

"Feel what?" Krillin said curiously.

"Vegeta's ki.", Piccolo said, "It's risen dramatically, almost as if he is preparing to fight, but I can't sense any enemies near him..."

"He could jut be training." Yamcha said.

"Yeah," Tien agreed, "It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

"Yes it could," Goku said, "But I doubt that he would train today, he's been preparing for this day forever!"

"The other confusing thing," Piccolo said, "Is that his ki isn't coming from anywhere near North City, but instead from South City."

"Could Trunk's predictions could have changed at all Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Piccolo stated as his ki flared up and he took off for South City. The others soon followed suit, flying straight towards South City.

19 frowned deeply a Vegeta's comment. "Master, may I fight Vegeta now?" The android stated calmly.

Numbers flared up on 20's eyes and he looked north. "Yes 19, I feel some energies heading our way, probably Goku and his friends. I will deal with them while you can pound this obnoxious Sayain into the ground."

19 smirked. "Yes! Than you master, I will deal with Vegeta now." With a grunt, 19 jumped into a fighting stance. "Ready Vegeta?" The android said as it smiled.

Vegeta observed this all with his arms crossed, and smirked. "More than ready, android." He responded as he dropped into his own stance. Just then, Piccolo showed up, followed by Goku and the others.

"Well I see the gang's all here now." 20 said with a smirk. "I am android 20, and this is 19. You arrived just in time to see him pound Vegeta into the ground."

With that, 19 took off at Vegeta, full speed. The Saiyan prince got ready to meet his attack, but 19 disappeared and then reappeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta barely had time to react before 19 cupped his hands together and smashed Vegeta into a building with a mighty blow. The building slowly collapsed and 19 smirked.

Piccolo floated above the scene and growled. He put two fingers to his forehead and began charging up energy.

"Vegeta is defeated master" 19 said while bowing his head. "May I fight Goku now?"

20 closed his eyes and frowned. "You do not deserve to 19. He was to be mine to kill. However, in light of the fact that they all are so pathetic, I suppose you can have your fun."

"All right then." Goku said as he flared up to Super Saiyan, his aura now a fire storm of gold.

20's eyes narrowed as he thought 'What is this new trick?'

"Hold on Goku," Piccolo said, "He's mine!" And with that, he fired a special beam cannon straight at 19. But 19 merely smirked and caught the beam with his hands, and in a flash it was gone.

"What!" Piccolo snarled in surprise.

20 smiled as he flashed the group the red circle on one of his hands. "You see, we can absorb any energy that comes into contact with our hands. This gives us an insurmountable advantage in combat, you cannot win, even with your new little trick."

Goku smirked. "Trick eh? It's a little bit more than a trick, why don't I show you!" He cried as he charged forward at 19. 19 smirked and waited for Goku, Goku was about to reach 19 when a voice cut through the air.

"Stop right there Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice barked out as he emerged from the rubble. "Fatty's mine!"

"But Vegeta!" Goku said as he floated in the air, "Did you see what he did to Piccolo's attack? You don't stand a chance against him!"

Vegeta smirked. "Oh? Well let me show you a little trick that I learned!"

With that Vegeta roared and began to charge his ki. The ground began to shake and a gust sprung to life. Then he screamed and rays of yellow began to shoot out from him and a crater formed under his feet

"What is he doing?" Krillin yelled over the noise of Vegeta powering up.

"Uhh, could it be?" Piccolo said as he watched on with wide eyes.

"Yeah!" Goku said as he smirked, powering down. "Do it Vegeta!"

"Not him too!" 20 said in disbelief as the noise and waves of energy coming form Vegeta reached a crescendo, and a bright flash of light consumed everything. A giant wave of energy rippled outwards, pushing 19 on to his back as it created a strong wind.

Then the noise died down, and the light retracted. As everyone opened their eyes, Vegeta stood in a crater, smirking arrogantly, his hair now yellow and his eyes a shade of teal.

"Now then, android," He said cooly as he walked up to 19 who was picking himself off of the ground, "Let us begin round two."

"Heh," 19 said. "Your power level may have increased Vegeta, but you still stand no chance against me."

"You think so?" Vegeta said, his smirk wider than ever. "Lets see how well you were built, android." And with that Vegeta took off, charging with blinding speed straight at 19, who had a shocked expression on his face.


	3. Super Saiyan Vegeta

Vegeta smirked at 19's pained expression, and dug his fist even further into the android's belly. The android's eyes grew wide as his mouth hung open in amazement. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Vegeta said as he cruelly smiled.

"Whoa! Did you guys se that?" Krillin said as he looked on. Everyone stood, shocked except for Goku, who just smiled.

Vegeta just stood, his fist still in 19's stomach smirking, as 19 gasped for air. Vegeta then slowly moved his fist back and 19 stumbled backwards. Vegeta slowly stepped forward, still smirking all the way. "What's the matter, I thought I was no match for you?"

19 merely backed up, his eyes wide and his mouth open in fear. Vegeta stopped. "Oh well, if you don't want to play anymore, then I'm quite done toying with you!" as he talked, he extended his right hand towards 19, and a blue ball formed in his hands.

19's eyes grew wide, and then he smirked. "That puny attack can't possibly hurt me Vegeta."

20 smirked as he thought _'Yes, that's right 19, keep goading the fool.' _

Vegeta's smirk grew into a frown and he screamed, the yellow aura swelling and crackling around him. The blue ball grew larger and brighter in his hands, and a heavy wind picked up. "Absorb this one, android! Big Bang attack!"

Piccolo frowned. _'He wants the android to absorb it?'_

19 smirked as the attack flew towards him. He extended his hands and caught the attack. "Yes! More power!" the android happily shouted as the attack swelled into him.

20 laughed. "You fool Vegeta! Your cockiness has proven to be your downfall! That attack should give 19 more than enough energy to defeat you!."

Vegeta merely smirked as the ball continued to shrink in 19's hands. 19's muscle's bulged as he stole the balls power. "I am unbeatable!" He shouted. His muscles bulged yet again, making him a giant.

20 frowned as he watched, 19 muscles bulging yet again. All of a sudden, 20's eyes grew huge. "19! Let go of that attack now!" But 19 ignored him, gleefully screaming as his muscles grew yet again.

But 19's face suddenly contorted as his muscles inflated yet again. "Too much!" He screamed as he tried to let go. But Vegeta only smirked as he extended a hand towards the now gigantic 19.

"Now now 19, we wouldn't want you to drop any of that delicious energy, would we?" And with that he fired a golden beam at 19, pushing the rest of the big bang attack into him, overflowing 19 with energy. A scream was barely heard over the massive explosion that tore through the city.

When the dust cleared, only Vegeta was seen standing in the massive crater, as bits and pieces of 19 rained down.

Everyone stood, amazed at the show of power. "Wow." Piccolo said. "Vegeta has reached a whole new level of power, even greater than Goku's!"

'_Impossible!' thought 20. 'How could Vegeta possibly have this much power?'_

Vegeta smirked as he now turned to 20. "One down, one to go." he said as he slowly walked towards 20. 20 took a step back. _'I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice, I must activate them.'_ 20 then suddenly turned and took off into the sky.

As he soared through the air, he suddenly bounced back. _'It can't be!'_ he thought, panicked. Sure enough Vegeta floated in front of 20, confident as ever. "Now then android, what fun would it be if you left like that?" And with that, Vegeta cupped his hands and slammed them down upon 20's head.

Krillin blinked. "Where did they go?" The crater that previously had held both 20 and Vegeta was now empty.

Just then, 20 smashed back into the crater, and skidded for a bit before coming to a rest. Vegeta landed shortly after. 20 picked himself slowly off of the ground. _'Damn it! He's too fast! I need a plan...'_

"Are you quite done playing in the mud android?" Vegeta shouted. "Because if you are, I think I'll just destroy you." He paused as he extended his hand. "Well, actually, it doesn't matter at all if you are done or not." A blue ball flickered to life in his hand.

20's eyes grew large as he saw Vegeta preparing the attack. _'No! I can't go out like this!'_

"Goodbye android!" Vegeta shouted as the ball grew and became bright blue. Suddenly Goku screamed out, and fell down, clutching his chest.

With Vegeta's attention suddenly fixed on Goku, 20 charged up two energy blasts, and fired them at Vegeta's feet as he flew backwards. The blasts kicked up a huge amount of dust, and when the dust cleared, 20 was gone.

"Damn it!" Vegeta swore. He then frowned as he looked over at Goku, who had dropped out of super saiyan and was rolling on the ground, still screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Krillin shouted over Goku's screams.

Piccolo's eyes grew large. "The virus!" he shouted out.

Gohan blinked, then shouted, "Oh no! The antidote is at home!"

Just then, Vegeta blinked then looked out, opposite the way 20 had disappeared towards. "We have a guest." He smirked as his aura swelled up around him.

**There will be better cliffhangers in the future, to let you know, I know this one is kinda weak.**


End file.
